Strange Magic
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: With all the weird things that she has seen, you would think that Felicity Smoak would be able to handle anything. But a spell that turns her boyfriend into a toddler is not something that you can really prepare for. Especially when it is a four year old version of Oliver Queen...
1. Oliver

**A/N:** So, I'm back with another Arrow prompt. My Tumblr BFF, Cake, sent me this over text one day, after the both of us noticed a lack of Kid!Oliver stories. Plus, she wanted me to put my nanny knowledge to use. What this prompt ended up doing was going from a cute little drabble to this freaking monster that probably would have been better as a multi-chapter fic. But with college, babysitting, and real life, I couldn't keep up with the updates. So here this is. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Arrow does not belong to me. It belongs to other very lucky people, who finally got their stuff together and gave us a beautiful Olicity moment before ripping our hearts out…the bastards…

…..

You would think, after the past few years, that Felicity would be used to seeing weird things happen in the world around her. She had fought against super soldiers and a guy that shot lasers out of his eyes (like some kind of X-Men reject). She had watched two of her teammates come back from the dead, via assassin hot spring. So, the existence of magic really should not surprise her.

Although, she really wishes that it would have manifested in that damn Hogwarts letter she has always dreamed of receiving.

Instead, she is staring in shock at the spot that her boyfriend had been standing only moments before. Or, to be more precise, the blond toddler that is now standing in the middle of the Foundry, nearly hidden by the green leather that Oliver had been wearing.

Apparently, that Morgana chick they tried to catch earlier tonight wasn't as crazy as they thought…

"What the…" oh, little ears. "Frack?"

The child tilts his head to the side as he looks at her. "What does 'frack' mean?"

She bites her lip, trying to keep herself from freaking out any further. "I'll tell you when you're older."

His lower lip begins to tremble as those blue eyes tear up, sending the panic up another notch. "What's going on?"

Felicity has never been able to handle a crying child. She slips out of her chair and down to kneel in front of him. She grimaces at the feel of cold concrete on her knees, but decides to deal with it. "I'm not sure, honey. But I'm going to call a few people to find out. First, do you know your name?"

He nods with a sniffle. "O-Oliver."

Well, at least he can remember that much. "And do you know who I am?"

His head tilts to the side for a second before he nods again. "You're 'Licity."

She smiles at that. "Right. Now, I need to make a phone call." Felicity pushes herself up off the floor and turns toward her desk.

"NO!" The little voice yells, and something slams into her leg. "Don't leave me!"

Her eyes go down and she tries not to giggle at the fact that she now has a naked four year old attached to her calf. Thank Google no one else was here. They'd never let Oliver live this down. She reaches for the Arrow jacket on the floor and wraps it around the little boy before picking him up. "Of course not, Oliver. But I have to call Digg and Thea to get help. Okay?"

He nods, before pushing his face into the crook of her neck. "'Kay."

Somehow, she resists the urge to squeal at the cuteness that is Baby Oliver. She grabs her phone off the desk and presses the speed dial for Digg, hoping he will pick up.

Two rings later and her prayers are answered. "Diggle."

"We've got a problem."

A huff sounds over the line. "Do I even want to know what he did this time?"

"It's actually not Oliver's fault this time, but it is about him." She says, settling into her chair while cradling the boy to her.

"Well…"

She takes a deep breath. "Looks like Morgana wasn't lying about being a witch. She kind of shrunk Oliver…"

Some kind of groan echoes through the speaker. "That is not my business…"

Her face turns red, as she realizes how that might have sounded. "No…not like that. Oh my God, Digg. Why would I call you for that? That would actually be a better situation than this. Then, I could fix this by buying a penis pump or something."

"Felicity! What the hell?!"

"Okay, not the time. Anyway." She glances at Oliver, who is now looking at her with his head tilted again. Crap. Not something she wants to explain to a curious toddler. "Morgana turned Oliver into a kid."

The line is silent for a moment. "What?!"

"Oliver is a freaking toddler, John." She hisses out. "I am currently holding a three year old Oliver in the middle of the lair."

His lip juts out as he crosses his arms. Apparently, he was born with his death glare. "I'm four, 'Licity."

She can hear John trying not to laugh on the other end of the line. "Well, Arrow voice doesn't sound as intimidating with a lisp."

"Not the time." Felicity growls. She would use her Loud Voice, but she has a feeling that Oliver would start crying and that would not be good. "Can you call Thea, Laurel, and Tommy and get them here. I am going to need some help."

"Sure. I'm on my way."

She smiles, running a hand over Oliver's blond hair. The boy smiles back at her, before snuggling back into her neck. "Oh, and Digg?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to pick up some kid clothes."

She nearly snarls in frustration as she hangs up on her laughing friend. They are never going to let Oliver live this down when he gets back to normal…

"'Licity?"

Her gaze goes to the little boy curled up on her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What's a penis pump?"

….

Even though it had only taken half an hour for everyone to get there, it seemed like it had been much longer. Mostly because Felicity is having to deal with one very frustrated four year old. Like hell she was going to explain a penis pump to any child, let alone her de-aged boyfriend. It is going to be hell trying to watch her mouth around him, especially when she starts to babble.

He is still pouting at her as the door opens and four sets of footsteps echo through the Foundry. Thea is the first one down, gaze immediately falling to the blond boy wrapped up in green in Felicity's lap. Her eyes go wide. "Oh my God! Ollie?!"

The little boy turns around and actually squeals. "TAWA!" He jumps out of her lap and runs across the lair, completely ignoring the fact that he is bare-assed. The others laugh as he throws himself at Thea's legs, hugging her for all he's worth. "Tawa! I missed you!"

Felicity gets to her feet and walks to Diggle. "Please tell me that you brought clothes…"

He nods, holding the bag out to her. "Here you go."

She shakes her head, smirking. "Sorry there, but you and Tommy are the only guys here. So one of you get to put the clothes on him."

Tommy immediately backs away. "Yeah, no. I draw the line at this."

His girlfriend gives him a look. "This is where you draw the line?"

Oliver growls. "I can dress myself, 'Licity. I'm not a baby…"

A smile curves her lips and she kneels down once again. "Sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to treat you like one." She takes the bag and hands it to him. "Why don't you go get dressed while we talk?"

He huffs and takes the bag. "'Kay." And then he walks toward the bathroom.

"So, he obviously remembers some things." Laurel says, scratching her head. "Do we know how much?"

She shakes her head. "I think he just remembers names and locations. Otherwise, I wouldn't have spent the last 30 minutes dodging questions."

Tommy raises an eyebrow. "Do we want to know?"

"No. No, you don't."

Thea is still looking toward the bathroom. "What do we do?"

"Preferably? Hunt down this Morgana girl and make her reverse whatever spell she cast." Felicity growls.

"Are we sure this is magic? I mean, that's a little out there." Thea states blandly, clearly skeptical.

Tommy gives her a look. "Both of us were dead, and yet here we stand…"

She throws her hands up in surrender. "True." Her gaze goes to Felicity. "Is there anything that STAR Labs or Palmer can do to help?"

She shrugs. "Maybe. But I do not want to be around when Oliver is an adult again and finds out we let them see him like this. Especially Ray. I think that might have to be a last resort."

"So, what are we going to do with Oliver while we're on this witch hunt?" Digg asks.

"I could bring him home with me and Thea." Felicity mumbles, already thinking about the searches she needs to run.

The other blond in the room snorts and shakes her head. "Yeah, that's not a good idea."

Both girls look at their friend in confusion. "Why not?"

"Imagine the headlines if either of you are seen with a blond kid that looks like Oliver…"

Everyone but Tommy grimaces. Instead, he starts to chuckle. "Imagine the headlines…Secret Queen Love Child."

"I guess our only options are really the lair or Digg's."

"I have a kid at home." He says gruffly. "I do not need another."

Felicity sighs. "Then it looks like I'll be staying here with hi—"

A loud crash catches their attention, and everyone turns to see Oliver standing by one of the tables with a display of arrows knocked over a few yards away from him. He immediately puts his hands behind his back, but not before they catch a glimpse of the canister of tennis balls still in his hands. "I didn't do it."

The blond walks over to him, hands on her hips. "Really, Oliver?"

He smiles up at her, turning on the charm immediately. "You don't believe me, 'Licity?"

She begins to rub her temple. "I need to get those searches started, so we can fix this…fast."

….

After spending the past 3 days taking care of a four year old Oliver Queen, Felicity is seriously considering getting her tubes tied. Or maybe a whole hysterectomy, just to be safe. The boy is a holy terror. They had to put better security on the weapons' storage, because the code was one of the things that he could remember. He had also lost nearly every tennis ball in the damn lair, randomly throwing them when he was able to sneak away from whoever was on babysitting duty. The rest of them were locked away with the weapons when he nearly took out Felicity's computers.

That's the closest she's come to calling her gynecologist and scheduling an appointment…

Then, he'd smile sheepishly up at her or curl up in her chair with her, and she forgot all about how chaotic he could be. No wonder he grew up to be the way he was before the island…he could charm girls even now. Digg had to play bad guy on more than one occasion, putting Oliver in time-out while the three girls would have to leave so they couldn't hear him crying.

Felicity rubs a hand over her face, her eyes never leaving a hyperactive Oliver as he runs around the playground equipment. While they had been trying to keep him out of the public eye, he was still a kid with a LOT of energy. He needed to play outside. And it was her turn to take him to one of the nicer parks in the Glades (which had to be an oxymoron).

He makes it up the structure and to the top of the slide, waving at her like a madman. She laughs and waves back, watching as he slides down and repeats the process.

In all honesty, she needs this break as much as he does. Morgana le Fay is very hard to track. She had had no idea how many people legally changed their name to match the witch from Arthurian legend and it was taking forever to sift through all the information. The team had decided that they would wait a week before calling in Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. Hopefully, they still wouldn't need to call Ray, because the situation was already awkward enough without adding magic.

Her mind is so occupied that she does not hear anyone sneaking up behind her. It isn't until the hand is already tangling into her ponytail and jerking her to her feet that she is aware of their presence. A cry escapes her lips at the sharp pain now radiating through her skull.

A feminine voice murmurs into her ear. "So, you enjoying babysitting your boyfriend?"

She tries to glare at the woman, but her head cannot move in her grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I figured that your little team needed a break." She snaps, tugging on the blond strands again. "Plus, I needed you to be a little preoccupied so I could finish my job here in Starling. In fact, I need to find the little brat I turned the Arrow into. I need a few more vigilante-free days, so I have to recast the spell. So, if you will point me in his direction…"

She tries to pull out of her hold. "Go to hell!"

Morgana tugs a little harder, making her cry out once more. "Don't be difficult, Barbie. Your boy will be his stabby self in 3 more days…just long enough for me to finish my business and then I'll be gone."

She snorts. "Not gonna happen, psycho."

"Listen he—OW!"

Her hold loosens enough for Felicity to pull away and turn to face the witch. Both women look down to see Oliver standing next to Morgana, glaring up at her. He kicks her in the shin once again, face turning red. "Don't touch my 'Licity!"

Morgana's face contorts with rage. "You little bas—"

Taking advantage, Felicity charges the woman and tackles her to the ground. She would like to think that she was using what she learned from Digg and Laurel to fight Morgana, but all she could think about was protecting Oliver. They start exchanging blows, constantly switching positions, depending on who got the upper hand.

Finally, Felicity reaches up and grabs a handful of the girl's hair, bringing her head down hard on the bench and knocking her out cold. She falls on top of her, causing the blond to grunt at the dead weight before she throws her off. Her eyes immediately seek out Oliver, who is standing a little bit away with his mouth open in shock. "Oliver! Are you okay?!"

He nods his head before running toward her, throwing his arms around her neck. "I'm fine." He whispers into her neck.

She lets out a sigh, holding him close as she stares at the unconscious woman. "Good." She pulls back a little bit. "Now, I've got to call Captain Lance."

His head tilts to the side. "Not Digg? Or Tommy?"

"Definitely not Tommy." She mutters, pulling out her phone. "I really do not want to hear him whine about missing the chick fight."

….

"You didn't call me before you started wrestling with her? I'm hurt."

She huffs at the brunette billionaire. "No, you're a pervert."

He shakes his head with a grin. "No, perverted would be whining because you didn't fight in pudding or jello or something."

"I am going to hack all of your bank accounts if you do not shut up now…"

"Shutting up, Smoaky."

Digg rolls his eyes at the exchange. "So, the spell is only temporary?"

Felicity nods. "According to that psychopath. She said something about Oliver being normal in 3 days, if she hit the spell again."

Laurel looks at the boy, who is spinning in Felicity's chair, totally fine after today's adventure. "So, it would be safe to assume that he will be back to normal tonight…"

"Hope so, because I really need some sleep." She yawns, leaning against the med table.

Suddenly, the chair stops spinning, and Oliver looks up at her with wide eyes. "I don't feel so good."

She gives him a look. "That's because you were spinning too much. Even I was getting sick."

He shakes his head. "No, 'Licity. It's not that kind of sick."

All of them look at him in concern as Felicity kneels down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel achy all over…" He curls up into himself for a moment. "And it hur—"

The sound of ripping cloth echoes throughout the lair and Felicity is no longer looking at a four year old Oliver. Instead, she is nearly eye to crotch with a very adult, very naked Oliver Queen. Her face goes red and she pushes back before the situation gets worse.

Thea makes a disgusted noise and turns around. "God, I could have gone the rest of my life not seeing that."

The others start laughing at the situation. He glares up at them, his cheeks a little red. "Will you stop laughing like idiots and find me some pants?!"

Tommy walks over to the area they keep the gym bags, still cackling. "Thank God for security cameras! This is going to be great blackmail material!"

….

**A/N:** Hope y'all liked this one! If y'all have any prompts, send them to me here, on AO3 (punkangelsdream) or Tumblr (little-miss-gambit)!


	2. Felicity

**A/N:**** So, I received several reviews on this story from AO3, here, and Tumblr, asking for a Felicity sequel. So after attending multiple graduations, dealing with hyper children that are excited for summer, my roommate announcing her pregnancy, roommate's boyfriend moving in with us, and jury duty, I was able to finally get my muse on track and write this. Hope y'all enjoy!**

…**.**

Out of the many horrifying scenarios that had been running through his mind as he raced toward the Foundry, what greeted Oliver had never really registered. All he could think about were the many different reasons that Felicity's voice would cut out mid-sentence during a mission. A groan had been the last thing he had heard, which made images of her hurt or bleeding echoing in his thoughts.

What he did not expect was to run down the stairs to be greeted by a toddler version of Felicity. The pretty little brunette is sitting in her computer chair, crying into her hands. Her heels had fallen off her feet when they had grown too small, but her purple dress had barely stayed on. It was clinging to one shoulder. He takes a couple more steps inside, making sure that he is in the light so he doesn't scare her. "Felicity?"

Blue eyes look up at him through crooked glasses that are much too big for her face and he is suddenly reminded of the many times he had caught Thea playing dress up in their own mother's closet. Then, he notices how red her eyes are and his heart breaks a little. She nods at him, wiping her face on the hem of her dress. "Ol'ver."

The sound of footsteps masks the clatter of his bow hitting the concrete. So, as Laurel, Roy, and Digg come in, they are met with the sight of the Arrow cradling a 4 year old in his arms as she silently cries into his shoulder. The Black Canary coos at the sight of them. "You have just lost all of your street cred."

"Says the girl who actually used the words 'street cred'." He snaps back, running a gloved hand over Felicity's back.

Digg groans and pulls out his cell phone. "I am really starting to hate this Morgana chick. I'll have Thea or Tommy go find some clothes for her."

Arsenal looks around at everyone, trying his best to understand what is going on but he is drawing a blank. Finally, he breaks. "Will someone explain what the fuck is going on?!"

The child looks over at him, eyes wide. Her mouth is in a perfect "O" as she stares at him. "That's a bad word, 'oy."

"Watch your mouth." Laurel growls, smacking him in the back of the head.

He hisses in indignation. "Jeez, sorry. It's just, Felicity is a fu-flipping kid now. Why are none of you guys freaking out like I am?! And who is Morgana?!"

Oliver groans, not really wanting to go over it. "Morgana is the witch, and I mean an actual witch, that turned me into a toddler a couple of months ago."

His eyes go wide, pausing in the middle of putting away his own bow. "Seriously? You turn into a kid and no one thinks to call me?! That's bulls-crap." He scratches the back of his head. "Man, this no swearing thing is going to get old, fast."

Laurel giggles as she moves toward the computers so she can get a better look at Felicity. "He already has to hear jokes from Tommy and Digg. No to mention all of the pictures that we took. He did not need you joining in."

"Pictures?!"

Felicity shifts in his arms so she can look up at him. Her hand rests on his cheek, gently patting him in comfort. "It's okay, Ol'ver."

He turn toward her and smiles, forgetting all about the potential blackmail material that he is providing them with. "It will be, Felicity."

She lets out a giggle, looking at her hand for a moment before putting it back on his face. "Your beard tickles..."

Several clicks draw their attention and he looks up to see the other occupants of the lair holding up their phones to snap pictures. And he is pretty sure that Laurel is actually recording...His face contorts into a scowl. "Is that necessary?"

"Of course." The blond says, smirking. "Cisco would never believe me if I didn't have any proof."

"Don't you dare!" He growls.

Digg's phone beeps and he chuckles. "Lyla thinks that it's adorable. Starling's criminals would never take you seriously if they saw this..."

He rolls his eyes. "I hate every single one of you."

The brunette in his arms lets out a gasp and moves her hand to cover his mouth. "Not nice!"

A beeping noise signals the door to the Foundry is opening once again. Tommy and Thea come walking down the stairs, phones at the ready. His eyes narrow on them and he holds a hand up. "Just don't. We have better things to do that tormenting me and Felicity."

Thea snorts and slips her phone into her back pocket. "Fine, Ollie. You get a freebie, but only because Roy will send me the pictures he already took." Her eyes go to the little girl and she smiles. "Hi, Felicity. Remember me?"

She nods, smiling shyly at her friend. "T'ea."

"I brought some clothes for you to change into." She says, holding up a couple of bags. "Do you need help getting dressed or can you do it alone?"

The little girl blushes a little bit. "I can do it." She looks back at Oliver, patting his arm and swinging her legs. "Can you put me down please?" He nods, squatting down to put her on her feet. She walks to Thea and holds her hand out, taking one of the bags that she is holding. "T'ank you." She whispers before heading toward the bathroom, holding the purple material in a ball by her waist so she can walk without tripping.

Tommy starts to chuckle. "She has better manners than adult Ollie, let alone the 4 year old version of him."

Eyes begin to roll once again. "how about we focus on finding out how Morgana did this, even though she is supposed to be at Iron Heights. Especially if she is still able to cast the spell when the 3 days are up."

"Sure thing, Ol'ver."

"I will put an arrow in you."

...

Little Felicity comes wandering out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later, after struggling with her adult clothes. The girl looks around the big room and stops on Oliver, who is clicking away at her computers. She rushes over to him, shaking her head. "No, Ol'ver!"

All eyes turn to her and they cannot resist making the silliest noises at the sight of her. She is standing before the massive vigilante in a sparkly purple tutu, black tights, and a black shirt with the word "Girl Power" in purple glitter. Her hands rest on her hips as she glares up at him. It was a pose that they had seen many times before, but while they were afraid of it when she was an adult, it was so damn adorable right now.

Oliver blinks down at her, confused at her behavior. "What's wrong?"

She starts pushing at his legs, trying to make him move. "You'll break it! You suck with 'puters!"

It takes a moment for him regain his composure, although the laughter echoing through the lair is not helping him at all. "You are entirely too young to be telling someone that they suck, Felicity..."

Realizing that trying to move him is futile, she settles for crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him again. "It's true, t'ough. Let T'ea us the 'puter. Or Lau...Lau..."Her face turns red as she tries to pronounce her friend's name.

He kneels down in front of her, unable to handle the look on her face. "Slow down and just sound it out. Lau-rel."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "Lau-rel." She beams up at him as she says it and throws her arms around his neck. "Yay! I got it! T'ank you!"

His arms wraps around her and he picks her up once again. "It's no problem at all."

"You still can't touch my 'puter."

Giggles surround them and Roy manages to stop recording before the shaking gets too bad. "It's nice to see that the sassiness came early."

"Yeah, just imagine their kids now..." Tommy says.

Oliver goes a little pale at the thought, before glaring at everyone. It only makes them laugh harder.

...

Once Thea takes over the search, it does not take them long to find Morgana. Apparently, she had been passed some contraband to perform the spell while she was still in Iron Heights. The guards had caught her just as she finished the ceremony, earning her a one-way trip to solitary. So, that just meant that they had 3 days of this, just like Oliver. Luckily, Felicity is no where near as adventurous as his smaller self. She could handle hanging out in the lair with everyone taking shifts.

Felicity happened to be a very quiet child too. She would sit back and read while everyone around her would work. Diggle was one of her favorite people, often throwing her in the air and dealing with her when she wanted to play or climb on his shoulders like a jungle gym. Oliver would also do the same thing, and more often than not, they were the 2 she would fall asleep on.

But Roy is also one of her favorites. Turns out that Felicity was a nerd, even as toddler, and she adored video games. The 2 of them would play when it was his turn for babysitting duty. They would yell and scream at her computers as they won or lost.

Tommy would often put her in front of the computer as well, playing different Disney movies and TV shows, hoping that would entertain her genius mind. Laurel would roll her eyes and watch movies with them, or take Felicity off to one of the corners to read a book together. She loved listening to the Black Canary read her Harry Potter.

Thea, of course, played dress up with the little girl...which wasn't much different than what she did with Felicity as an adult.

It also seemed like little Felicity had the same fascination with Oliver on the salmon ladder that adult Felicity had, but for different reasons. She loved to ask why he did the exercise and if it hurt to do it. She would also start babbling some random science terms, making everyone realize that her genius must have shown fairly early in her childhood.

Tommy found out the hard way just how inquisitive the brunette was. He had nearly had an aneurysm when he had woken up from a nap (that he wasn't even supposed to be taking because he was on Felicity watch) and found her sitting on the floor by the couch. His brand new cellphone was in pieces around her as well. "Felicity!"

She had looked up at him, blue eyes filling with tears at the tone in his voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how it worked..." She then bowed her head and quickly put the smartphone back together. And it worked even better than it had when he had bought it...not that he had told anyone else that.

As the third day of the spell begins, everyone starts to make sure that they have everything close at hand for when Felicity turns back into herself. Clothes had been brought and stashed all over the lair so she could change as quickly as possible, and Oliver had practically hovered over the girl with a hoodie, just in case.

Later on that night, all of the team is in the Foundry, absolutely bored. Felicity had started to get cranky due to Oliver following her so Digg had drug him over to the mats to train. Thea and Laurel had decided that it was a good idea and worked together on the punching bag. So Tommy and Roy are the ones that are left to entertain the 4 year old.

They sit around the computer, Roy and her trying to teach Tommy how to play one of the games that they had downloaded. She giggles at the faces that Tommy likes to make when he gets beat up. Then she claps when he gets in a good hit, bouncing on Roy's lap in excitement.

Suddenly she stops, a grimace crossing her face. Both of the guys look at her in concern. "Smoak, you okay?"

She starts clenching her hands. "It hurts."

Tommy's eyes go wide, recalling that Oliver had the same problem before he turned back. But Roy doesn't know that. He places a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "it's going to be o-."

The sound of ripping fabric interrupts him and then the weight on his legs grows heavier. His eyes go wide as he realizes that he now has a very grown up, very naked Felicity sitting on his lap. "Oh shit..."

Everyone else had also heard the noise and they come rushing into the main area of the lair to see the 2 of them looking at each other in embarrassment and fear. His eyes drift over to the movement and land on Oliver, who is wearing his angry face. "Double shit..."

Felicity snaps out of the haze of embarrassment and jumps out of Roy's lap. His hands immediately go up in the air so he doesn't accidentally touch anything. Unfortunately, both of them forget about the other billionaire in the room and she ends up slamming into Tommy. If it is possible, she turns even more crimson as she registers what she has just done. "Oh my God!"

He smirks, her hand coming up to rest on her upper arm and steady her. "Don't worry, Smoaky. You aren't the first of Ollie's girlfriends to throw themselves at me. But the nudity is new...and a plus."

"TOMMY!" Oliver and Laurel both yell out at him as the blond just stares up at him in mortification.

He shrugs them off and grabs the hoodie that Oliver had dropped on the table. "Here you go. There's clothes for you in the bathroom."

She slips the jacket on quickly, grateful that it falls to mid-thigh and hides everything. She zips the thing up to her neck, glaring at everyone. "None of this ever happened." She hisses before stomping toward the bathroom.

"The security cameras say otherwise!" Thea yells out, laughing.

"That's it. You're bankrupt as soon as I change..."

…

**A/N:** Alright. I have also been asked for a Roy and Tommy version…which I might try but no promises. If anyone has any prompts, message me here or send it to my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit).


End file.
